


A Bird, or an Angel

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Biting, F/F, Loyalty, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Chiyo finds Chitose in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Kurosaki Chitose/Shirayuki Chiyo
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Bird, or an Angel

Chitose is always awake at night. Chiyo has known her for so long that she's gotten used to it, waited for her to doze off during daylight hours to cover her with a blanket and fluff her pillows. She doesn't fret when she doesn't find her in her bed in the morning - even if the empty expanse of bedsheets before her creates a strange, lonesome feeling in her stomach. Chiyo doesn't mind this. She understands her reasoning. She would never question it.

It's a chilly evening when Chiyo can't sleep, decides her time is better spent caring for Chitose rather than tossing and turning. She walks briskly through the estate in search of her. She knows all of her regular haunts, her favorite places to bask in the moonlight. Despite this, Chiyo grows restless as each place turns up empty. Not in the foyer. Not in the library. Not in the sitting room - Chiyo stands at the doorway, staring into the empty room with knitted brows. Just as she begins to turn, the curtains flutter in the wind.

She has no time to think of who left the door open when she sees her shadow over the floor. Chiyo rushes forward to see Chitose seated on the railing of the balcony, her long, blond hair flowing behind her and dazzling in the full moon light. Chiyo pulls the door open fully and stands in its path, just as her lady turns her head.

"Look at you, walking around in the middle of the night." Her ruby-colored eyes trail over Chiyo with a fond expression. Chiyo steps onto the balcony.

"My lady, it's not safe to sit there," she urges. "Please get down."

"I won't fall," Chitose replies. "I come out here a lot, you know. I'm surprised this is the first time you've found me up here."

Chiyo frowns. "Even so, the thought of you falling terrifies me."

Chitose smiles at her. There's a sadness to her eyes. "You would catch me, wouldn't you?" 

Chiyo opens her mouth to agree - of course she would - but the way her eyes glimmer silences her. She reaches a hand out to place it on Chitose's, where it lazily rests beside her on the rail.

"I would do anything for you," she finally says. "Even if that meant sprouting wings to catch you."

"Wings," Chitose repeats, her tongue seeming to taste the word. "Would you really? What would you become - a bird, maybe? Or perhaps an angel."

"Anything," Chiyo repeats.

Chitose is off the railing in a flash of her nightgown, the lace and silk flying in a wave as she leaps from her seat to land beside Chiyo on the balcony. She falls silent, her feet barely making a sound as her hand cups her servant's cheek and her thumb brushes over her dainty lips. 

"You would fall for me?" she murmurs. Without flinching, Chiyo nods. "What a bad angel you would be."

She's used to the way her lady kisses her, the gentle nibbles and nips as she tastes her lips and tongue. Chiyo lets herself fall into Chitose without a thought, giving her anything she wants to take. It's exactly where she wants to be, surrendering her own body for Chitose, giving her strength up to her, allowing herself to be completely claimed. Chitose pulls back with a glint in her eyes and pulls apart the close of Chiyo's nightgown, freeing the dip of her throat. Her teeth clench around the skin in an instant and she digs in so deeply that Chiyo winces, feeling herself go dizzy with want. She follows her press to the wall of the home. The brick is cold through the gown as Chitose continues to nip and suckle at her, the heat from her mouth clashing with the chill in her bones. 

"You won't mind if I leave any marks?" Chitose wonders quietly. Chiyo shakes her head immediately. "Is that because you want me to do as I please - or because you like them?"

Chiyo feels her pulse quicken. Chitose noses at her neck, kissing at the throbbing artery. She can only nod her head in response, unable to admit it with words.

"You've always liked when I use my teeth." She begins biting lower, splitting her nightgown open further as she goes. Chiyo leans her head back and shudders. "Like you wish I could truly suck your blood. Heal all my problems with your offering." She feels the sting of tears at her words - at once amazed how obvious she is and angry it can't be true. "It's only a temporary relief, you know… Vampires have to re-feed constantly. Would you really want me to suck you dry?"

"Yes," Chiyo gasps out. 

"Oh, my Chiyo…" Her hands are grazing down her hips. Her lips are low enough for her to mouth at her breasts. "What would you do if they drove a stake through me?" She takes a nipple between her teeth before she can respond, and Chiyo goes silent with pleasure like she always does when Chitose does that. Her hands begin to bunch her gown up to find her panties. She fingers at the delicate lace as Chiyo shivers and threads her fingers through her long hair.

"I would never let them get close enough," she finally manages, ducking her head in close to press her forehead against Chitose. "I - oh…" 

"Shh," Chitose hushes. Her fingers begin probing deeper, curling up inside her. "Let me finish my meal." Her lips close around her nipple again as she suckles and pulls it pert and hard with her teeth. Her other hand fondles her other breast as Chitose trails bite after bite along her skin, grazes her teeth along her collar, nips at her shoulderblade, sinks her teeth into her throat. Chiyo shivers beneath her. Her legs shake fiercely and she only stays quiet through force of will - she knows no one will find them, not at this hour, but the silence lets her hear all of Chitose, the way her teeth clamp down on her, the way her breath leaks out around each bite, how she shifts her hand under her nightgown to toy at Chiyo in the perfect way she does. 

"And you, yours," Chitose whispers. Chiyo's eyes widen as she finishes, her arms tight around her lady as she shudders and pulses around her fingers, blood rushing past the teeth wrapped around her veins. She clings tight to her and exhales a sharp breath, tears welling up as she realizes it's over. She wanted her to continue until the moon had vanished from the sky.

"My lady," she begins quietly. Chitose smiles and presses a finger to her chewed-up lips, tracing over the bites and puffy texture as if she's admiring a job well done.

"I was just kidding," Chitose says with a coy smile. "I would never let you fall."


End file.
